Emotions Oneshot Series
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: challenge response. A series of emotion themed Lita onehots. some will be fluffy, some will be angsty. various parings. for detailed summery's see inside.
1. Awake

Title: Awake

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena

Spoilers: none.

Notes: Respose to Kori's emotions theme challenge posted at litafics on LJ. this is gonna be a series of at least 10 un related oneshots all with a different emotion or feeling as the theme. the theme for this one is: Content

Summery: Something beautiful woke her up…

* * *

Lita pulled the covers back sleepily and got out of bed. She yawned as she walked down the hallway towards the noise that woke her up. She was used to this particular noise by now; she'd been hearing it every night for the past 9 weeks.

She pushed open a door and stepped into a room lit by a small night light. This was the redhead's favorite room in her house. The walls were painted powder pink with teddy bears and balloons stenciled on them.

Lita looked down at the source of her disturbed sleep and smiled. Her 9 week old baby daughter was wailing at the top of her lungs and kicking her tiny legs.

"What's the matter sweetie pie?"

Lita cooed over the little one as she gently scooped her up in her arms and lifted the baby girl out of her crib.

Sheridan Kasey Cena stopped crying as soon as she was in her mother's arms, Lita smiling brightly at her as she sat down in the white rocking chair by the window.

"You just missed your mommy huh cutie?"

Lita cradled the little one in her arms as she began to rock back and forth gently. Hazel eyes shone with pride as she looked at her baby girl. Sheridan had her fathers blue eyes and dimples, Lita had didn't think she'd ever seen a more beautiful baby.

"I know why you're awake; you know your daddy's coming home tonight don't you?"

Sheridan cooed happily as Lita stroked her soft hair. She had fair hair right now but Lita could tell it was going to get darker as she got older, just like John.

"You miss your daddy don't you princess…I know your daddy misses you…"

Sheridan kicked her legs, making Lita laugh.

"I can't believe you're already a daddy's girl…but how could you not be with a daddy like yours…"

Lita was still rocking, gently rubbing her daughters back to try and get her to sleep again. The redhead looked into her baby girl's bright blue eyes and wondered what she was thinking about or if she was even thinking about anything at all.

Sheridan hiccupped and Lita shifted her in her arms and began to pat her back. The baby hiccupped again.

"Oh dear…mommy's gonna make those nasty hiccups go away sweetie."

Lita bounced the baby lightly and glanced out of the window. It looked like a storm might be coming.

"I hope your daddy's plane doesn't get held up…"

Sheridan yawned and snuggled closer to her mother. Lita watched happily as her daughter's eyes fluttered closed. She stood up carefully and kissed the baby's forehead before laying her back down in her crib and turning on her musical mobile.

The redhead smiled at her content baby girl as she slept.

"Hey you." John said softly from the doorway.

"Hey…I didn't hear you come in…" Lita replied to her husband as he came to stand next to her.

"I didn't want to wake you but I guess someone had other ideas…"

John gazed down at his daughter and ran is fingers over her soft hair.

"She was just excited to see her daddy…we missed you."

"I missed you both too…"

The West Newbury native yawned.

"Come on you, time for bed…I might even sing you to sleep…"

Lita took his hand and led him to their bedroom while Sheridan rolled over in her sleep.

* * *

so what did you think of it hunnies? i'm not sure which emotion is gonna be the theme of the next one, but it'll probably be an angsty one. 


	2. Truth or Dare

Title: Truth or Dare

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: no pairings in this one

Spoilers: none.

Notes: Response to Kori's emotions theme challenge posted at litafics on LJ. I'm going the 10 separate one shots route. This is oneshot No. 2. The theme for this one is: Bored.

Summery: Boredom, margaritas and diva's are a dangerous mix…

* * *

"I'm bored." Lita whined.

Trish stratus rolled her eyes.

"How can you be bored when we've got margaritas, chick flicks and ice cream?"

"I just am…I still think we should've let John stay, we could've got him drunk and shaved his eye brows or something…have you seen them? They look like caterpillars…"

"No way Li, not after what happened the last time he got drunk…my phone still doesn't work properly…" Mickie announced.

"I don't think he meant to sit on it Micks…" Victoria reasoned.

"You would say that Vicks, since you're biased and all…" Trish smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Vicki, you don't have to pretend…we've all seen John sneaking into your room when he thinks everyone's asleep." Lita said as she refilled her glass.

"What? I don't…he doesn't…we aren't…you've all seen him?"

"Uh huh." The 3 divas chorused.

"Well what about her and Orton?" the raven haired diva pointed to Lita.

"What about me and Randy?"

"Vicki's not the only one who's been getting late night visits from on of WWE's resident players."

"I refuse to dignify that comment with a response…" the redhead stuck her nose in the air but couldn't hide the small smile on her face.

"Ok, since everyone's favorite redhead is bored how about we play truth or dare?" Mickie asked with a hopeful grin.

"No way, I'm so not drunk enough for that."

"Come on Li, you're the one who said you were bored."

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Fine…but I get to go first."

The 4 diva's arranged themselves on the bed.

"Ok Micks, truth or dare?"

"Umm truth I guess…"

Lita considered her question for a few seconds.

"Have you ever, accidentally or on purpose, seen one of the guys completely naked?"

Mickie barely suppressed a giggle when she answered.

"Yeah…"

"Who?" Trish asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling…you'll just have to wonder and be jealous."

"Not fair…you have to tell or we'll make you do a dare."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Fine but that means you have to do a dare."

The 3 divas huddled together to discuss a suitable dare.

"We dare you to go to Shane's room, tell him you've been a bad girl and you want him to spank you." Lita smirked.

"What? No way…I'm so not doing that."

"You have to Micks, no refusing dares."

"Fine, but you're all coming with me."

"Of course we are, do you really think we'd miss this?"

"I don't even know what room he's in…"

"I do, I do." Victoria announced gleefully before grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her out into the hallway, Trish and Lita giggling behind them.

They stopped at Shane's door, Victoria giving the reluctant Mickie a gentle push before retreating a few feet back with Lita and Trish. Mickie knocked quickly on the door, taking a deep breath when the hazel eyed McMahon opened the door.

"Hi Shane…"

"What can I do for you Mickie?"

"I um…I've been a bad girl and I want you to spank me…"

"What?"

Lita, Trish and Victoria had erupted into fits of silent giggles.

"I want you to spank me cause I've been a bad girl."

Mickie glanced at her friends, Lita was holding on to Trish to stop herself from ending up on the floor.

"Mickie are you drunk?"

That was it; the 3 giggling divas finally lost it. Lita actually ended up on the floor, she was laughing so hard. Shane rolled his eyes at the hysterical women.

"Goodnight ladies."

Shane's door closed with a snap.

"That was not funny…"

"Spank you very much Micks." Lita managed to say through her laughter. Mickie pouted all the way back to Lita's room.

Once the divas had finally calmed down Mickie turned to Lita.

"My turn…what'll it be Li, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok…how long have you been banging Orton?" the mischievous diva grinned.

"I'm not 'banging' him…"

"Oh really? So what do you guys do when he comes to your room then…play twister?"

"Yeah, naked twister." Trish giggled.

"Trish!" Lita threw a pillow at the blonde.

"Come on Li, it's not like we're gonna tell anyone."

The redhead sighed.

"Fine…but you have to promise not to say a word…"

"We promise…cross our hearts."

"We've been seeing each other for almost 4 months now…so I'm not just 'banging' him."

"4 months? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't supposed to be anything serious at first…but it kinda got serious…can we talk about something else now?"

"Movie?' Trish held up a DVD.

The 4 divas made another batch of margaritas and settled down to watch the movie.


	3. The Snow

Title: The Snow (1/1)

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: No pairing in this one.

Spoilers: none.

Notes: Response to Kori's emotions theme challenge posted at litafics on LJ. I'm going the 10 separate one shots route. This is oneshot No. 3. The theme for this one is Lonely. I've gone all A/U with this one. I blame this one on 4 things: I need more practice with A/U, I can't sleep, I've been listening to Evanescence all night and I have a slight obsession with fairytale princesses.

Summery: A morning walk in the snow…

* * *

Lita walked slowly, the hem of her long red dress brushing over the snow covered ground. People bowed their heads and curtseyed as she past them, most of them were used to seeing the young princess on her morning walk. Lita smiled at each of the faces around her though the smile never seemed to reach her hazel eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd left the confines of the palace, her home that became more like a prison to her every day.

She didn't blame her brother for wanting to protect her; she was the only sister of the king after all. Her brother, King Hunter had assumed the throne when their parents had died 6 months earlier. This had left princess Lita as the only heir to the throne until the king had children of his own. This also made the pretty redhead a target for those who wanted the throne for themselves, something her brother pointed out to her on a daily basis.

As much as she understood the king's reasons for wanting to protect her she had protested stubbornly against him appointing guards to her. It wasn't that she minded Sir Edge and Sir Shawn, she knew they were both good loyal men who would protect her at the expense of their own lives if needed but they were always there, at her side.

It wouldn't be so bad if they ever spoke to her but they strongly believed they were there to serve the princess, not talk to her. The other members of the court seemed to share their feelings, Lita could be surrounded by people but still she felt completely alone.

The princess sighed softly as she continued her walk. Everyday she would walk through the palace gardens alone and every single day she wished someone would stop to talk to her. The most she ever got was the occasional "Good morning your Highness."

Her brother told her it was good for the people to see their princess out and about which would be true, if any of them ever really saw her. All they noticed was the tiara on her head and the faint smile painted on her face. They didn't see her, they didn't know her. She wondered sometimes if any of them even knew the sound of her voice, other than her brother or Lady Trish.

Lady Trish was the closest thing the flame haired princess had to a friend. She was her head lady in waiting and was always very proper and polite to the young royal. Even the court jesters, Cena and Orton would only speak to her if she spoke to them first and that would often only consist of a mumbled "Yes your Highness" or "No your Highness."

Snow had started to fall again, large flakes landing in the princess's hair, sparkling like stars against a night sky. Lita made her way over to one of the carved stone benches in the gardens and sat down, her deep red velvet dress arranged perfectly around her. She liked being out in the snow, the cold snowflakes landing on the exposed skin of her face reminded her that she still existed. The snow didn't care who her parents had been or who she was and it didn't know she had been born royal.

A small smile flashed across her face as she watched some of the children of the court playing in the snow. One little girl was trying to catch snowflakes in her hands. Lita wished she could be so innocent. Sometimes she felt like she was destined to be miserable, never allowed to see the beautiful things that ordinary people saw in life.

The crown she wore brought with it a life of loneliness and cold. No one would ever smile at her and mean it, on one would ever take her hand in theirs. No one would ever know her, she would always be anonymous.

With a heavy sigh and one last look at the playing children the lonely princess made her way back to the palace, her guards as always escorting her to her duties, back to her prison.


	4. Mirror Mirror

Title: Mirror Mirror.

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing/characters: mentions of Lita/Cena. Lita, Edge.

Spoilers: none.

Notes: Response to Kori's emotions theme challenge posted at litafics on LJ. I'm going the 10 separate one shots route. The theme for this one is Mad (I'm using mad as in insane, crazy, loopy, bonkers…) this one is written in first person and is a little bit weird…that's about the only way I can describe it. I'm using real names. There's a little bit of language here and there too. Thoughts are in italics.

Summery: She really should listen to herself more often.

* * *

"Where the hell is my hair brush?" I snap way too loudly at my best friend and current room mate Adam Copeland.

"Probably wherever you left it Ames."

I shoot him a filthy look.

"Thank you so much captain obvious."

I start randomly throwing things from one side of the room to the other.

"Well usually when you can't find something it turns up where you last left it…"

"Don't you think I'd check where I left it if I could remember where that was?"

"What the hell crawled up your ass and turned you into the bitch queen this morning?"

"Nothing…"

I give up on throwing things and start going through my bag.

"You've always been a crappy liar Amy…this wouldn't have anything to do with Cena would it?"

_Damn…he knows me way too well._

"No…why would it?" I lie.

_Good one Amy, it's not like he already caught you out on a lie is it?_

"Because the only time you act like a psycho bitch from hell is when he's done something wrong…so what did he do this time?"

_I really wish I could tell him._

"John hasn't done anything…I'm just pissed off cause I can't find my brush."

_Well, it's not like it's a total lie; I am pissed about my hair brush._

He sighs.

"Fine, don't tell me…I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

He leaves, slamming the door behind him.

_Shit, now I feel bad._

I'm just about to get up from where I've been kneeling on the floor when something catches my eye.

_How did my hair brush end up under my bed?_

I get up and make my way to the bathroom, grabbing my make up bag as I go.

_I can't believe Adam had the nerve to call me a psycho bitch…not when I've seen some of the hissy fits he's thrown._

I glare at myself in the mirror as I run my brush through my hair. As usual my hair is not sitting the way it's supposed to.

"Ugh…why don't you do what you're supposed to?" I whine at my reflection.

"Maybe if you asked nicely…"

_What the fuck?_

I stare slightly dumbfounded at the mirror in front of me.

"Ok Ames…you've finally lost it…"

"Lost it? Sweetie, you never had it to begin with."

My reflection smirks at me.

"What the fuck is going on…who are you?"

My reflection laughs.

"I'm you dearie…I guess you could say I'm you conscience…that little voice in your head that tells you if something's a good idea or a bad idea."

_Shit…now I'm talking to myself…and I'm actually talking back to me?_

I close my eyes tightly and shake my head. When I open my eyes and look back at the mirror my reflection is still starring at me.

"You can try to shake me out of your head all you want but I'm still gonna be here."

_Well, if I'm gonna go mad then I may as well do it in style._

"So why exactly am I apparently pissed at myself?"

"Because I'm tired of being ignored…I told you to say yes last night…do you know how many women would die to hear him ask them that same question?"

"Ugh…of course I do…but it's just not that simple."

"Oh really? So what is so complicated about it?"

_Adam was right, I am a bitch this morning…_

"He only asked me because I'm leaving and he doesn't want me to."

"Do you really believe John would ask you to marry him just to stop you leaving?"

"Yes…no…I don't know."

"Liar. You know he wouldn't…he asked you because he loves you and what did you say to him? 'I need some time to think about it.' You're a big fat liar."

"So you think I should say yes…then what happens?"

"You marry the man of your dreams and live happily ever after."

"Ha…I never knew I could be so idealistic…no, I'd be stuck at home while he's on the road…we'd never see each other."

"You'd see him a hell of a lot more than if you say no…why are you stalling? Or is it just that you don't love him anymore?"

"Of course I love him…I don't think I could ever not love him."

"Then do as I tell you for once and march you ass down to his room, say yes and get that ring on your finger…then screw his brains out."

"My mind really is in the gutter…"

"You bet it is…now get your ass out that door and go get yourself a husband."

I take one last look at my reflection before I head to John's room. Maybe I am going mad or maybe I'm just finally listening to myself.


	5. No time to say goodbye

Title: No Time to Say Goodbye

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita?

Spoilers: none.

Notes: Response to Kori's emotions theme challenge. I'm going the 10 separate one shots route. The theme for this one is Sad. I made myself cry writing this one.

Summery: She didn't get to say goodbye…

* * *

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell? – Our Farewell by Within Temptation._

Lita shivered as she stood watching what was happening around her. She couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her even though she wasn't really seeing it.

She didn't want to see it.

All the redhead saw was the rain; as though focusing hard enough on each separate raindrop would bring him back…he wouldn't really be gone.

She vaguely heard someone talking to her, whispering comforting words but not one single word made sense to her, nothing did anymore.

This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen; he was too young for this to happen to him. He should be with her, holding her hand. He shouldn't be gone.

The redhead felt a gentle hand on her back but didn't look to see who it was. She watched as people laid flowers for him, all of them crying.

They weren't supposed to be crying over him, they weren't supposed to miss him, only she was. They didn't know him the way she did, they didn't love him the way she did.

Lita felt someone take her hand, she knew it was Trish. The redhead pulled her hand away from the Canadian and took a few steps forward, closer to where the love of her life was now being laid to rest.

She didn't want her friends to comfort her. Almost all she had left of him was the tears she'd cried for him. For 7 days she'd cried and hoped and wished with all her heart that it was a lie.

He wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

A never ending stream of tears flowed from broken hazel eyes as she fought to remember the sound of his voice. It had only been a week and she was already forgetting the sound of his laugh. She couldn't remember the last words she'd said to him.

With every second, every beat of her heart he was slipping farther away from her. She'd never see his eyes sparkle when he smiled again.

The redhead's knees gave out on her and she fell to the ground as silent sobs shook her whole body. Her friends were at her side in a second but she screamed at them to leave. She didn't want them near her, all she wanted was him.

She let her hands sink into the muddy ground as she screamed at the top of her voice.

"You swore to me you'd always be here…till death do us part…"

xxxXXxxx

2 days later the redhead was back in the same cold cemetery and again she wasn't alone. She knelt on his grave, on hand reaching out to lightly trace the carved lettering on the newly laid headstone.

_Randall Keith Orton_

_1980 – 2006_

_Beloved son, brother, husband_

_And father._

Lita sniffled and wiped her tears away before she stood up, her baby son Corey looking at her with blue eyes just like his fathers as she cradled him tightly in her arms.

* * *

sorry if i made anyone cry with that but i was feeling kinda down and so were the muses


	6. Giggle Face

Title: Giggle Face

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Orton

Spoilers: none.

Notes: Response to Kori's emotions theme challenge. I'm going the 10 separate one shots route. The theme for this one is Happy. This is oneshot No. 6. Don't ask where the title comes from, it's a long story lol. This was written to cheer up my poor Randy muse after I killed him off last night.

Summery: a little shopping trip.

* * *

Lita was sitting at a table in the catering area of the arena they were currently occupying. She was sitting with Mickie, Candice and Victoria, the redhead giggling happily as the 4 divas talked.

Randy Orton was standing a few feet away from the divas, his heart fluttering every time Lita giggled. He glanced over at her, happy hazel eyes sparkling back at him.

"Sorry girlies but I gotta go, Randy promised to take me shopping."

"Lucky you, the only time John takes me shopping is for underwear and he gets more fun out of that than I do." Victoria laughed.

"What can I say…I just have a wonderful boyfriend."

The redhead giggled again before rising from the table and giving her friends a small wave.

Randy smiled at her as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey giggle face." He greeted her and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"Giggle face? That's a new one isn't it?"

Randy shrugged.

"I thought it was kinda cute, just like you…and you do giggle a lot."

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Well I suppose giggle face is better than what most of the fans call me."

"That's just cause they don't know you like I do." Randy slipped an arm around her waist.

"You're so sweet baby…but you're still not getting out of taking me shopping."

"Damn…you where exactly would you like to max out my credit card?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure yet. I have to get a birthday present for Micks then I wanna go to a pet store."

"Whoa, a pet store? No way babe."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time we went to a pet store some little hairy thing bit me."

"Oh don't be such a baby, it was only a hamster."

"Yeah, a vicious, killer hamster." Randy pouted.

The diva rolled her eyes again and took his hand, gently pulling him towards the door.

xxxXXxxx

Randy sighed as his red haired girlfriend dragged him into the 4th clothes shop that day.

"I thought you had to get something for Mickie?"

"I do but I might as well get something for myself too since you're paying."

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Cause you love me." The diva shrugged.

"I'd love you a lot more if you wore that." He pointed to the shortest, tightest, lowest cut little black dress in the entire store. The redhead arched a perfectly shaped brow at him.

"I bet you would." She giggled and began going through another rack of clothes.

xxxXXxxx

2 hours later Randy was weighed down with bags full of clothes while Lita carried one small bag containing the silver necklace they'd bought for Mickie. The redhead stopped abruptly when they reached her favorite pet store.

Randy followed reluctantly after his girlfriend when she gleefully made her way into the store.

"Aww aren't they cute…that one kinda looks like you."

"I do not look like a guinea pig."

The diva giggled at the disgruntled look on his face.

"You should be flattered, guinea pigs are adorable…"

"I don't look like a smelly dirty little rodent."

"Have you seen yourself first thing in the morning? And guinea pigs are actually very clean animals."

Lita looked at all the different animals before finally buying what she'd come in for in the first place, a new collar for Mackenzie.

"Don't you ever wanna get a dog or something?"

"I've never been a pet person…the only pet we ever had was a rabbit Becky had when she was 5."

"You like Mackenzie though…"

"Yeah but that's only cause we have something in common…"

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"We both love you…now come on giggle face, everyone's gonna think we've gotten lost."

The redhead giggled before standing on her tip toes and giving him a quick kiss and heading to his car.


	7. Happy Halloween

Title: Happy Halloween

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing/Characters: Lita, Cena, Orton, Mickie, Victoria, Hunter, Edge. Minor pairings: Edge/Mickie, Randy/Victoria, Lita/Cena ish.

Spoilers: none.

Notes: Response to Kori's emotions theme challenge. I'm going the 10 separate one shots route. This is oneshot No. 7. The theme for this one is scared. The muses decided to bring this one to my attention at 3 o'clock this morning so I blame and suckiness of it on that. The little ghost story in here isn't so much scary as kinda gross so consider yourself warned. I'm using real names (except for Hunter.) Ghost story is in italics.

Summery: A storm, a ghost story and a stolen kiss…

* * *

Amy shivered quietly as another flash of lightening was seen overhead. The redhead was currently sitting on the couch in her living room, John Cena sitting at one side of her, Mickie James at the other.

"You're not scared of a little bit of lightening are ya Ames?" John asked with a grin.

"Of course not…I'm just worried about Adam that's all."

"I'll protect ya if you're scared ya know…after all it is Halloween and that storm's pretty bad."

"If it's a choice between being eaten by zombies and being slobbered over by you then I think I'd take my chances with the zombies." She patted him on the head like a puppy.

"Cena didn't I already warn you about hitting on my little sister?" Hunter stated as he came in from the kitchen closely followed by Lisa and Randy.

"I wasn't hitting on her, I was just being a good friend…I guess you don't mind if your sister gets eaten by werewolves or vampires or something?"

"Werewolves and vampires don't even exist dumbass."

"No one asked you Orton."

"Would you all shut up, you're worse than a bunch of 5 year olds." Mickie snapped as she flipped her phone open to call Adam again.

There was another flash of lightening and crack of thunder outside. Amy extracted herself from the couch and John's gaze, helping her brother bring more food from the kitchen.

"At least there's one good thing about this storm, no revolting little brats trick or treating."

"I think its sweet seeing them all dressed up in their little costumes."

"You're such a girl Ames."

"Am I really? I wondered why I had boobs." The redhead giggled.

"Ha ha…I still don't see why you had to invite Cena…all he does is paw you."

"I had to invite him…and besides perve or not he's still my friend."

Amy glanced at the clock on the wall; Adam was already almost an hour late, probably not surprising because of the storm.

xxxXXxxx

30 minutes later everyone was settled in the living room again. Mickie had finally managed to get hold of Adam, the Canadian assuring his girlfriend that he was on the way.

"What movie are we watching first?" Randy asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Come on that's not even scary anymore." John complained.

"It is…and anyway it's a classic Halloween movie."

The movie discussion was interrupted by the arrival of a very wet and windswept Adam.

"Dude we thought ya got swept away in the rain or something…Ames was even wondering if the zombies had got ya."

"John I swear you're about one more lame ass joke away from sitting outside in a puddle." The redhead warned him before going to get a towel and a dry shirt for Adam.

xxxXXxxx

Once everyone was settled down again and Adam was somewhat dry Lisa put the DVD on. John was continuously being hit in the face with Adam's soaking wet shirt, Amy having decided to hit him with said shirt every time he cracked one of his jokes.

"Damn woman would ya stop with the shirt."

"Make me." Hazel eyes sparkled.

John raised a brow at the devious redhead.

"Don't tempt me Red…"

"Cena…" a low growl was heard from Hunter.

"I'm not hitting on her…she's the one who keeps touching me."

"I really wish I'd gone death before I head that." Adam chimed in.

"Don't we all…" Randy muttered.

There was another flash of lightening and everything went dark. Mickie let out a frightened squeak.

"The power must've gone out…I think there's some candles in the kitchen."

Amy made her way blindly towards the kitchen, Lisa going with her. The others were silent; the only sound was the rain battering the windows.

The 2 divas returned from the kitchen and place the candles around the room, the dim light they produced casting shadows over the small group.

"What are we gonna do now we can't watch the movie?"

"I guess we could tell ghost stories since its Halloween."

"I don't know any ghost stories…"

"You are the biggest waste of male DNA in the world Orton."

"Oh trust me, he totally isn't." Lisa smirked.

"Um Lise, I think I speak for everyone when I say ewwww." Mickie wrinkled up her nose.

"I've got a good Halloween story." John chirped.

"You would…" Hunter rolled his eyes.

John ignored him and started telling his story.

_Halloween 1990._

_A little old lady sat in a chair by the window of the large old house she lived in. She'd lived in this house her entire life, most of that time alone. She wasn't completely alone now; she had a small spaniel named Tootsie who kept her company. It was getting dark outside so Miss Mercer…_

"Who's Miss Mercer?"

"The old lady now shut up Orton."

_Miss Mercer slowly made her way up to bed, Tootsie curling up in her usual spot at the bottom of the bed. The house was silent until a dripping noise started in the bathroom._

_Drip…drip…drip._

_It got louder and louder until it woke Miss Mercer up._

_Slowly the old lady made her way towards the source of the noise, petting Tootsie as she past. She walked into the bathroom and there was silence. No dripping sound. The shower was off, all the taps were off._

_Miss Mercer made her way back to bed convinced she was hearing things. Tootsie had curled up and gone back to sleep, soon being joined by her owner._

"How exactly is this scary Cena?"

"I'm getting to the scary part."

_30 minutes later it starts again._

_Drip…drip…drip…_

_Once again Miss Mercer woke up and again she couldn't find anything that could be making that noise._

_4 more times it happened. Tootsie had managed to sleep through all these goings on. Then it started one last time._

_Drip…drip…drip…_

_Miss Mercer walked to the bathroom, the door swinging open slowly._

_Drip…drip…drip…_

_The old lady opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out._

_Drip…drip…drip…_

_In front of her, hanging from the shower curtain was Tootsie, blood running from where her neck had been cut._

_Drip…drip…drip…onto the floor._

"Dude that wasn't scary, that was just gross."

"Yeah well at least I actually know some Halloween stories unlike pretty boy over there."

"Hey guys it's stopped raining…"

"I'm gonna try to fix the power." Hunter left the room.

Everyone was looking out of the window except John and Amy.

"I liked your story…it did kinda scare me a bit though."

"Ya know it's a true story…and I meant what I said earlier about protecting ya."

While everyone else was occupied the West Newbury native leaned closer to the redhead and stole a kiss.

"Happy Halloween Red…"


End file.
